Tempo Perdido
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: O que pode ser considerado tempo perdido? Para quem perdeu 12 anos, para quem se achava o dono do mundo, para quem achava que não teria tempo e teve todo o tempo do mundo... 1º Lugar na categoria Songfic no 1º FanFiction Festival.


**Autor:** Shaka Dirk

**Título:** Tempo Perdido

**Gênero:** Songfic

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

**Tempo Perdido **

**Por Shaka Dirk**

**Música: Legião Urbana**

* * *

Estava recostado numa árvore, em meio a um campo ensolarado. Ouvia os pássaros cantando e seus amigos numa animada conversa. Uma brisa leve e fresca tocou seu rosto. Estava quase adormecendo e seus sentidos, um a um, começavam a falhar. 

Mas tinha sono leve e uma má sensação o acordou. Abriu os olhos e seu rosto foi tomado por um pavor sem igual... Eles estavam mortos... _todos _mortos.

Tentou levantar, mas suas pernas não o obedeceram, tentou gritar, mas foram lágrimas que escorreram mudas por seu rosto. Viu então um capuz, decrépito... O ar congelava-lhe os pulmões, o suor molhava-o completamente. Uma mão pútrida saiu do manto em direção à sua garganta...

Pulou instintivamente, assustando o hipogrifo. _"Só um sonho"_ pensou ele enquanto limpava o suor frio que lhe escorria pelo rosto. _"Só um maldito sonho..."_

* * *

"_Todos os dias quando acordo,  
__Não tenho mais o tempo que passou"_

* * *

"Você não deveria ficar assim, Sirius." – Sua voz era calma e moderada, como sempre, mas seu olhar era repreensivo – "Você sabia que ele teria de voltar para Hogwarts. Sabia que ele não poderia ficar aqui com você." 

"Eu sei, Aluado. Mas..." – as palavras fugiram-lhe por alguns momentos, emboladas na garganta. Então suspirou cansado, finalmente dizendo o que pensava. – "Só não queria ficar sem notícias. Não gosto de ficar aqui às cegas... de ficar preso nesse lugar, sem notícias dele..."

"Então foi por isso que você deu _o outro _para ele?" – Disse apontando para um espelho de mão que estava sobre o criado mudo. – "Ele ainda não tentou usar, não é?"

"Não..." – concordou Sirius pesarosamente. – "Acho que ele está com algum receio... tem de estar." – disse, tentando acreditar no que dizia. Estava cada dia mais e mais triste e amargo.

Odiava aquele lugar, odiava aquele silêncio.

"Sirius, acalme-se." – o homem de vestes remendadas sentou-se ao lado do amigo e passou o braço por sobre seus ombros. – "Harry está bem, eu tenho certeza. E logo vocês poderão estar juntos de novo, como uma família." – Remus sorriu por um instante, como se convidasse o amigo a fazer o mesmo. – "Ele é apenas uma criança e você, meu amigo, ainda tem a vida toda pela frente."

E parecia que de repente, esperar talvez fosse bem menos doloroso.

* * *

"_Mas tenho muito tempo:  
__Temos todo o tempo do mundo."_

* * *

Coçou a cabeça de leve enquanto se ajeitava no sofá.Sentia frio, um frio que mesmo seus dois casacos não conseguiam espantar. Esboçou um sorriso triste enquanto os tirava calmamente, a fim de se acomodar melhor. Sabia que o frio que sentia era interno, sabia que nenhuma veste o aqueceria jamais. 

Serviu-se de um longo gole de chá e estava pronto para pegar o livro que tanto tencionava ler quando seus olhos passaram rápidos por aquele porta-retratos. Ofegou levemente, tinha quase certeza que havia retirado todos eles de vista... que os havia escondido de si próprio.

Levantou pesaroso, seus olhos tristes e fundos praticamente escondidos pela franja salpicada de fios grisalhos, e caminhou devagar até a cômoda onde as figuras lhe sorriam. Hesitou por um momento, então com um longo suspiro, apanhou a fotografia.

"Vocês ainda estão olhando por mim?" – suspirou cansado, voltando a se sentar no sofá. – "James? Lily? ... _Sirius?_"– um novo suspiro tomou seu peito, como se pra evitar o soluço que estava preso na garganta. Recostou-se com a foto apertada contra o corpo e fechou os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas lhe fugissem.

Trovões soaram distantes, podia se ver a chuva do lado de fora da janela, podia sentir o cheiro de terra molhada, o cheiro de terra remexida, o cheiro das pétalas das flores que se desprendem na água. Ergueu os olhos, chocado. Conhecia _aquele _lugar... Conhecia aquela angústia...

Estava ajoelhado entre as sepulturas de dois grandes amigos, a chuva varrendo o cemitério e lavando sua alma, uma alma cada dia mais frágil e solitária. Suas mãos estavam enlameadas, sua desajeitada franja encobria sua face, escondendo suas lágrimas. _"James... Lily"._ Disse os nomes entre um soluço seco. _"Peter". _Sua cabeça parecia pronta a explodir de tanta raiva... de tanta impotência... de tanta dor.

Parou de chover, virou os olhos para sua direita e sentiu o ar empoeirado entrar pelas suas narinas, ouviu a discussão no andar de cima e correu para os alcançar. Seu coração falhou por um segundo ao vê-lo, ou melhor, ao _vê-los._ Abraçou o Homem alto de longos cabelos sujos e desgrenhados. _"Me perdoe"_... Olhou para o rato, sentiu seus olhos faiscarem, sentiu um ódio que não poderia controlar. _"Eu vou matá-lo, Peter" _pensou, enquanto caminhava até as crianças. Então elas explodiram contra ele, que apenas sorriu de forma triste... tudo tão parecido... sempre... _"Eu o quero morto, Peter..."_

O ar de repente se tornou mais denso, quente, intenso... frenético. _"Alguém tem que proteger as crianças"_, pensou enquanto lutava, _"alguém tem que proteger as crianças, pois não há quem nos proteja..."_. E tão logo esse pensamento se formou, como em resposta a ele, se ouviu um grito em meio a tantos outros, um grito que ele sabia o que significava. Ofegou quando se virou e viu o que mais temia ver. Sirius havia caído... Sirius havia caído...

Soluçou alto, suava muito. Continuava, afinal, no sofá de sua casa. Havia cochilado e seus fantasmas mais íntimos tinham-no mais uma vez feito-lhe uma visita. Olhou para o retrato em suas mãos e nele pode ver os três amigos mortos ao seu redor, em seu último aniversário comemorado enquanto todos estavam juntos. Só uma figura se isolava na fotografia. Somente uma.

"Eu não posso esquecê-los. E eu não vou." – disse por fim. – "Peter... você pagará por cada um deles..."

* * *

"_Todos os dias antes de dormir,  
__Lembro e esqueço como foi o dia:"_

* * *

A Ala Hospitalar estava quieta e o jovem estudante se sentia estranhamente desconfortável no silêncio. Seu corpo jovem, pequeno, estava repleto de ferimentos, mas ele não se entregaria. Ele seria forte... 

Madame Pomfrey finalmente o liberou. Poderia voltar à segurança de seu quarto, voltar para a alegria da companhia de seus amigos.

"Hoje ela demorou pra te liberar, não é Remus?" – Disse o garoto de cabelos longos, com um pouco de preocupação na voz. – "O que houve?"

"Estive um pouco mais violento na noite passada, Sirius..." – sua voz era cansada, triste. – "Acabei me machucando mais do que de costume..."

"Hey! Pode parando com _isso_ agora mesmo!" – o menino de revoltos cabelos disse enquanto se levantava e passava o braço sobre os ombros do pequeno Lobisomem. – "Você já fica assim por tempo suficiente enquanto está lá na casa dos gritos..."

"É!" – concordou o garoto mais alto. – "Aqui você não pode ficar triste... Aliás," - disse mudando um pouco a voz, para um tom incrédulo – "Isso me lembra de contar que o Peter, justo _ele_, conseguiu aquela figura que você queria."

"Aqui!" – Disse o pequeno garoto, com uma empolgação tão incomum a ele. – "É pra você! Na verdade, nem foi tão difícil... Só tive que comer 149 sapos de chocolate para conseguir..." – disse divertido.

Um sorriso tímido e surpreso apareceu no rosto de Remus. Afinal, percebera que até quando sentia vontade de se entregar, seus amigos apareciam para puxá-lo da escuridão.

* * *

"'_Sempre em frente,  
__Não temos tempo a perder'."_

* * *

"Você fez o quê!" – gritou o menino de aparência frágil, enquanto se levantava assustado do assento do trem que os levaria a Hogwarts. Ficou corado logo que percebeu o quanto se alterara e voltou a sentar-se, encarando seus sorridentes amigos com ar de incredulidade. – "E onde você vai ficar Sirius? Já pensou..." 

"Ele vai ficar na minha casa." – Disse James num tom despreocupado, antes que o amigo pudesse terminar de ralhar com eles. – "_Relaxa_, Aluado, você realmente achou que eu ia deixar o Almofadinhas na rua?"

"E seus pais permitiram isso, James?" – Sua voz beirava a histeria, não entendia como de repente todos podiam ser tão insensatos. Sentiu-se horrorizado quando o outro garoto acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – "Eu não posso acreditar! Sirius, isso é loucura! Você não pode fugir de casa..."

"E por que não, Remus?" – rugiu o rapaz em troca, explodindo com o amigo – "_Por quê_? Pelo fato de eles terem o meu sangue? Por eles serem ricos? Pra que o idiota do meu irmão possa se mostrar para todos, me fazendo passar por um nada? Pra que a louca da minha mãe possa me menosprezar a todo e cada dia?" – Sirius estava ofegante de tanto gritar, esperava que ele fosse entender. Afinal acreditava que Aluado sempre o entenderia. Mas justo ele se opôs à sua grande empreitada. – "Por que, Remus?" – Disse ele com voz cansada.

"Por que eles são seus pais e... por mais que possa não parecer, eles se _importam _com você." – Sua voz saiu calma, mas cheia de pesar. Tinha desapontado uma das pessoas que mais batalhou por ele, e isso o entristecia. – "Não vou dizer mais nada, Sirius, essa é uma escolha sua, só sua. Só posso esperar que consiga ser feliz assim." – sua aparência estava cansada, um pouco mais doente. – "Só não queria que você se arrependesse de suas escolhas."

"E eu não vou, Aluado... Eu juro que não vou me arrepender de nenhuma das minhas escolhas... Talvez eu me arrependa por ter que trabalhar mais pra ter os luxos que eu tinha" – disse com sua voz voltando a ter o tom maroto de sempre – "Mas, dizem que o trabalho dignifica o homem, não é?"

* * *

"_Nosso suor sagrado  
__É bem mais belo que este sangue amargo"_

* * *

O quarto fora tomado por um imenso silêncio. O garoto caíra sobre a cama em choque com o que acabara de ver. Seus três amigos tinham se transformado, _bem ali_, na sua frente, em três diferentes animais. E agora voltavam tranqüilamente as formas humanas... como se nada houvesse ocorrido. 

"E então?" – Perguntou Sirius, que tinha acabado de virar um enorme cão negro, para depois tornar a ser o belo menino alto e de sorriso excitado de sempre.

_"Remus?"_ – Chamou James, o fantástico jogador do time da Grifnoria, e que há poucos segundos era um imponente cervo.

"Vo... você tá bem, Remus?" – Gaguejou incerto o sempre tímido Peter, que instantes atrás era apenas um pequenino rato.

"Vocês três..." – sua voz tremia com a incerteza, seus olhos piscaram várias vezes, até que sua mente se iluminou. Sentiu o peito doer um pouco, _mas o que era aquilo que estava sentindo afinal? _– "Então era isso o que vocês ficavam fazendo nas noites de Lua Cheia... Estudando animagia!"

"Não é ótimo, Remus?" – Sorriu malicioso o garoto mais alto. – "Agora vamos poder te acompanhar nas Luas Cheias!"

"Vocês enlouqueceram!" – Gritou por fim, rompendo a barreira da incerteza. Sentia medo, sabia que não conseguiria convencê-los de quão perigoso ele poderia ser... e isso o assustava. – "Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou daquele jeito! Eu posso acabar..." – sua voz falhou por um instante, e seus olhos marejaram. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por ser tão fraco. – "Eu posso acabar _ferindo_ um de vocês..."

"Nós sabemos disso. E decidimos colocar nossa conta em risco." – disse enfático o garoto de cabelos revoltos. – "Você não precisa passar por isso tudo sozinho. E no que depender de nós, Remus, não passará."

* * *

"_E tão sério  
__E Selvagem."_

* * *

Peter não iria escapar... Ele não deixaria. Iria pegá-lo, iria vingar a morte de James e Lily. Corria freneticamente, as têmporas latejavam. Seu corpo estava febril por causa do ódio. Não podia permitir que Peter escapasse... ele tinha traído à todos. 

Finalmente conseguira alcançá-lo. Ele estava encurralado, não poderia fugir. Mas Sirius já deveria esperar que algo acontecesse, afinal... Rabicho já demonstrara o quanto podia surpreender.

O barulho da explosão o ensurdeceu por alguns segundos. _"É, eu devia ter esperado por isso" _pensou quando não conseguiu mais controlar a vontade de rir. Peter os havia destruído, um por um. Matara James e Lily, jogara a culpa em Sirius, que logicamente seria preso... e deixou Remus sozinho. Sirius gargalhou... Nunca imaginara o quanto poderiam ter banalizado o amigo, nunca pensara no que isso tinha feito ao amigo. E agora colhia os frutos da vingança.

E achava isso tão estupidamente engraçado.

* * *

"_Veja o sol dessa manhã tão cinza."_

* * *

Tinha feito uma enorme besteira. Teve essa certeza quando viu James sair correndo na direção do Salgueiro Lutador. Sirius de repente se sentia a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Acabara de entregar o segredo de um de seus amigos simplesmente para curtir com a cara _daquele _Sonserino seboso... 

Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir quando viu James entrar no quarto. O garoto estava sujo e com aparência cansada... _decepcionado_.

"Ele viu o Aluado." – Disse ao rapaz que o olhava com ar apreensivo. – "Ele sabe."

Dormiu mal. Não conseguia esquecer o olhar de decepção que Pontas lhe lançara... não conseguia parar de pensar na reação de Remus. E tão logo amanheceu, Sirius já corria em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Ele estava lá, os fundos olhos castanhos fitando a porta, sério.

"Eu sei que não fez por mal, Sirius." – disse o rapaz que estava sentado na maca. – "Sei que você não pensou nas conseqüências e que achou que eu não faria mal a Snape." – O jovem de cabelos longos olhou para o chão por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a encarar o amigo. – "Só que você se esqueceu que eu sou um Lobisomem... eu poderia tê-lo matado."

O silêncio impregnou toda a enfermaria, e Sirius Black jamais se esqueceria da tristeza que os olhos de Remus tinham naquela manhã.

* * *

_"A tempestade que chega é da cor dos teus olhos... castanhos"_

* * *

"Escute bem, Peter" – disse com a voz baixa, de forma quase espectral – "Você, afinal vai fazer algo realmente bom. Pela primeira vez, não seja o rato que você sempre foi." – Havia um pesar doloroso em suas palavras... Havia sido tolo, não é mesmo? 

Saíram por fim do túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador, Ron sentou-se ferido sobre uma pedra, Remus e aquele que tinha por tanto tempo sido "Perebas", seu rato de estimação, estancaram em um longo e fúnebre silêncio. Tudo logo estaria bem... tudo finalmente ficaria bem.

_"Harry?_" – Gritou Hermione num rompante de pavor enquanto apontava para o céu, onde a Lua irradiava toda sua glória. Era Lua Cheia.

"Remus" pensou o homem de longos cabelos desgrenhados enquanto mecanicamente corria em direção ao amigo e se transformava em Almofadinhas, o enorme cão negro. "Remus, não!" 

Tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos.

O Animago e o Lobisomem se enfrentando, Rabicho fugindo, Harry e Hermione tentando ajudar Sirius, os Dementadores... o silêncio e o frio.

Nada mais estaria bem.

* * *

"_Então me abraça forte"_

_

* * *

_

Era uma noite gelada de Outono, a Lua brilhava cheia contra o lago, iluminando toda a sua face fria. Em sua margem mais distante um enorme Cão Negro corria brincando com a água que era arremessada pelas suas pesadas patas.

Um enorme Cervo galopava com um pequenino Rato em seu lombo, por um instante quase se pôde ouvir os risos. A criatura estava sentada, quieta. Às vezes achava que aquele não era o seu lugar, mas, o latido insistente do Cão sempre o fazia se levantar e correr com eles, correr pra longe de todas as preocupações, para longe de todos os problemas.

Às vezes, enquanto estava com eles, fugindo de tudo, quase conseguia esquecer que era um Lobisomem, um monstro... quase podia acreditar que era um simples lobo.

* * *

"_E me diz mais uma vez  
__Que já estamos distantes de tudo."_

* * *

Estavam juntos novamente. Os rumores da Guerra estavam crescendo, mas eles estavam comemorando uma união. 

James e Lily, finalmente se casando, irradiavam alegria.

Sirius estava luminoso, seu sorriso era como o sol, tão quente e acolhedor. Peter estava quieto como sempre, mas sua excitação era perceptível. E Remus estava feliz por estar junto de seus amigos.

James fez um comentário qualquer sobre como nada conseguia afastá-los por muito tempo e Sirius gargalhou dizendo que era impossível separá-los. _"Talvez seja verdade, não é mesmo?" _Pensou Remus, afinal, mesmo com tantas preocupações e com esses rumores de guerra, eles ainda tinham espaço uns para os outros em suas vidas.

Começou a tocar uma música animada, uma música que eles conheciam bem. Tinham cansado de cantarolá-la pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Um sorriso passou pelo rosto dos quatro jovens homens, que sem pensar duas vezes, começaram juntos a cantar desafinadamente em meio a tantas recordações.

Sempre estariam juntos, nem que fosse só em pensamento, ou apenas em seus corações... os Marotos sempre estariam unidos.

* * *

"_Temos nosso próprio tempo."_

* * *

Esfregou os ombros com as mãos, tentando inutilmente se aquecer. Afinal, aquele lugar sempre era frio. Olhou por entre as grades o mar cinzento se encontrando ao longe com um céu tempestuoso, e por fim um daqueles vultos. Seu corpo tremeu violentamente, não de frio, mas de medo. 

Abaixou-se, tentando se esconder, mas sabia que não iria adiantar. Logo aqueles mantos rasgados e as mãos pútridas estariam perto dele e não haveria como fugir... Afinal, em Azkaban o medo o prende. Mas no caso de Sirius Black, o que o prendia era o medo da tristeza.

Sentia se fraco, doente... e são. Prendia-se com todas as forças à sanidade, sabia que eles o queriam louco e talvez ele fosse apenas um lunático que achava que não havia enlouquecido. Ainda assim, ele se agarrava àquele único vestígio de lucidez que ainda corria por sua mente, aquele último vestígio de sentimento... o desejo de se vingar.

Então o frio aumentou, lágrimas se formaram em seu rosto quando o som do choro forte e agudo do bebê tornou-se ensurdecedor, quando ouviu sua própria voz lamentar sobre o corpo dos amigos, _se culpar _por aquilo. O som de suas lágrimas reais se tornaram mais altos, e ele se percebeu gritando. Por um mínimo instante pensou ter escutado um riso, mas ninguém ria em Azkaban.

Sentiu muita raiva, gritou em fúria enquanto levantava e jogava uma pedra contra um daqueles seres. E no instante seguinte já tinha se arrependido, pois a criatura voltava em sua direção e com ela o som de um riso gélido, mas o som não vinha do Dementador. Vinha da lembrança que assolou sua mente, sua própria mãe o desprezando por não ser como eles e sua prima a seu lado, rindo de sua humilhação, _de suas lágrimas_.

Caiu sem forças com as gargalhadas ecoando em sua mente. Encolheu-se, como para se proteger do medo, das tristezas e do frio.

Para se proteger de si mesmo.

* * *

"_Não tenho medo do escuro,  
Mas deixe as luzes acesas... agora,"_

_

* * *

_Sentou-se na poltrona velha e suja da sala de estar do nº12 de Grimmauld Place, sentia-se mais cansado do que nunca, mais solitário do que já era... sentia-se doente, uma doença que não tinha mais nenhuma cura. 

Seus olhos estavam marejados, exatamente como ele achava que nunca voltariam a estar, e justo por quem ele imaginava que jamais voltaria a chorar.

Ouviu passos pararem na soleira da porta, sabia que quem quer que estivesse ali estava observando-o em silêncio, enquanto decidia se dizia algo ou não.

"Me fale..." – sua voz saiu trêmula, traindo sua até então bem preservada aparência serena – "me fale que as crianças estão bem... me fale que isso tudo serviu para alguma coisa... me fale que não foi em vão..." – as lágrimas finalmente rolavam pelo seu rosto, seus ombros eram levemente sacudidos pelos soluços.

"Nada é feito em vão, Remus." – A voz profunda do homem pareceu confortá-lo por alguns segundos. – "A morte dele não foi em vão. As crianças ficarão bem... mas... eu estou preocupado com você."

"Não há porque se preocupar comigo, Kingsley." – Disse enquanto secava as lágrimas, tentando retornar à sua habitual calma – "Eu já deveria saber que não havia chances de nos livrarmos _dessa_... dessa sombra que sempre e sempre nos empurrava para longe... que sempre nos tirava tudo..." – as palavras morreram em sua garganta, mas em sua mente, ecoava o final da frase – _"...e nos deixa sozinhos... com nosso medo... com nossa amargura... "_

"Você não está sozinho. Você tem a nós, Remus. Nós nunca vamos deixá-lo só." – disse o homem ao companheiro, enquanto pousava as mãos em seus ombros, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. – "Você tem a nós."

"Nenhum de vocês entendem... eles não eram só meus amigos, eles eram a minha família, a família que eu nunca mereci ter, mas tive... e justamente eu, aquele não deveria ter resistido por tanto tempo... eu fui o único que restou..."

* * *

_"O que foi escondido é o que se escondeu," _

* * *

"Doente de novo, eu suponho." – A voz do companheiro de quarto era arrastada, quase como se ele estivesse querendo dizer algo mais. Entrou no quarto e se deixou cair de qualquer jeito sobre a cama. – "Você tem mesmo uma saúde frágil, não é, Remus?" 

"Tenho..." – disse melancolicamente, seus olhos castanhos mirando atentamente cada um dos três amigos... eles não poderiam estar desconfiados... eles eram apenas... _crianças._ – "Desde que nasci minha saúde não é boa, James..."

"Ah, Remus... dá um tempo!" – Disse o garoto mais alto e que nesse momento encontrava-se de costas – "Você acha que pode nos enganar por mais quanto tempo?" – Havia algo de diferente em sua voz, e o pequeno Remus conseguia perceber isso. Só não conseguia dizer se era medo ou se era nojo. – "Nós _sabemos_ o que você é."

"Vocês não precisam se preocupar..." – disse enquanto se levantava com a cabeça abaixada, para esconder as lágrimas que se formavam. – "Vou pedir ao Diretor que me mande de volta pra casa imediatamente... vocês não precisam ficar com medo de um _lobisomem_..."

_"Remus!_"– Sirius rugiu o nome, quase desesperado – "Você ficou maluco? Por que nós sentiríamos medo de um de nós? Medo de um amigo? Nós estávamos _preocupados_..."

"É..." – disse James, aproveitando a deixa do companheiro. – "Você não precisa passar por tudo isso sozinho. Guardar todos esses segredos aí dentro... Você tem a nós, Remus... e nós não vamos te deixar sozinho assim tão fácil." – Peter acenou freneticamente com a cabeça em concordância ao que os amigos haviam dito.

E então, o pequeno e frágil Remus sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos, como não sorria há anos. Eles o abraçaram e o menino pôde se sentir seguro novamente.

* * *

"_E o que foi prometido,  
__Ninguém prometeu."_

* * *

Estavam todos reunidos e de repente aquele lugar tinha um pouco de vida, um pouco da felicidade que nunca tinha tido espaço. Remus estava ali, sorrindo para ele, sorrindo como antigamente. Harry também estava ali, e feliz... As duas pessoas que ele mais desejava ao seu lado estavam finalmente com ele. Seu rosto se iluminou. 

Pela primeira vez desde Azkaban Sirius Black acreditava que poderia voltar a viver, que estaria livre como um pássaro que fugiu da gaiola.

Não se recordava de um Natal que tivesse tanto sabor de liberdade, de esperança. Outros Natais haviam sido mais felizes, mais prósperos. Mas esse era especial. Era o primeiro a ser passado com o afilhado, e o primeiro, depois de tantos anos, no qual Remus estava novamente ao seu lado.

_Feliz._

Sirius sabia em seu íntimo que logo aquela sensação seria tomada pela tristeza novamente, mas, por mais difícil que fosse, ele queria acreditar que em breve tudo seria diferente... tudo seria como anos atrás, num tempo onde a maldade não vencia o sorriso de Pontas, onde a tristeza não vencia o humor de Almofadinhas, onde a dor não vencia a calma de Aluado... onde a ganância não vencia a timidez de Rabicho... Sirius acreditava que logo todos poderiam ser felizes de novo.

* * *

_"Nem foi tempo perdido." _

* * *

Sorriu ao olhar para o céu estrelado pela janela do dormitório na Torre da Grifnória. A Lua reinava alta no céu, seu brilho refletido na face do lago. Era uma noite sem igual, uma noite em que, mesmo estando muito próximos dos exames finais, um aluno do 6º ano se sentia livre para esquecer os estudos e simplesmente relaxar. 

Olhou para o lado e viu seu quarto quase vazio, todos seus amigos já tinham descido para o Salão Comunal, à exceção de um, que encolhido junto à cabeceira da cama lia um livro didático, tão displicente como se estivesse lendo uma revista em quadrinhos.

Fez uma careta.

"Remus!" – disse com ar indignado – "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai ficar aqui em cima lendo... lendo isso aí, enquanto todo mundo vai estar se divertindo lá embaixo!"

"Eu não vou ter muito tempo pra estudar depois, Sirius." – falou calmamente, sequer erguendo os olhos do livro. – "Amanhã é Lua Cheia e eu não poderei revisar minhas anotações, tenho que fazer isso _agora_." – finalmente baixou o livro e lançou um olhar reprovador ao amigo – "Aliás, Almofadinhas, você, Pontas e Rabicho deveriam estar fazendo isso também, a não ser que tenham desistido do passeio noturno..."

"Não seja absurdo, Aluado." – disse por entre uma alta gargalhada – "Não perderia uma Lua Cheia ao seu lado por nada neste mundo!" – jogou-se na cama do amigo, olhando-o com ar suplicante – "Você não está falando sério, não é? Você vai descer pro Salão Comunal comigo, não vai?"

Remus sorriu. _Como poderia resistir?_

"Ok! Seus olhos de cachorro abandonado venceram, Sirius... Eu vou, mas vou ficar pouco." – disse num suspiro cansado enquanto saiam do dormitório, mas logo seu rosto normalmente tão sério e pálido ficou repentinamente iluminado, feliz. – "Já pensou em como vai ser quando nos formarmos, Almofadinhas? Eu, você, Pontas e Rabicho." – riu do pensamento. – "Os Marotos juntos através dos anos e dos problemas..."

_"Quê_ problemas, Aluado?" – a voz zombeteira do outro amigo ecoou escada acima - "Não há problema algum que eu, o grande James Potter, não seja capaz de resolver."

"A não ser que o problema seja conquistar a Evans, não é Pontas?" – corrigiu Sirius se divertindo enquanto o amigo corava. – "Por que estão subindo? A diversão no salão já acabou?"

"Não, não..." – gaguejou o garoto mais baixo que se encontrava atrás de James – "É que vocês estavam demorando muito, então Pontas achou melhor..."

"Tá, tá... eles já entenderam, Rabicho." – cortou o garoto de revoltos cabelos negros – "Nem todo mundo aqui é tão lerdo quanto você." – Sorriu da provocação, mas Peter, como sempre, apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto corava. – "E além do mais, lá em baixo não tem a mesma graça sem vocês!"

"_Sem Sirius_, você quer dizer." – corrigiu Remus com um riso irônico – "Afinal de contas, o pobre Aluado aqui não faz nada de muito empolgante mesmo... a não ser que vocês considerem o fato de que a toda Lua Cheia eu fico um pouco menos... "certinho"..."

Os quatro amigos se olharam por um segundo, e então caíram na gargalhada.

"'Certinho', Aluado?" – Sirius tinha se apoiado contra a parede sem forças de tanto rir – "Você fica praticamente fora de controle!"

"É" – concordou James – "Não lembra em nada o sério Remus John Lupin que todos conhecem."

"O que faremos amanhã?" – Perguntou Rabicho timidamente – "Quero dizer... onde vamos?"

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto dos outros três rapazes que terminavam de descer as escadas rumo à multidão no Salão.

"Nós quatro, meu amigo, somos os Marotos." – disse Sirius rindo – "Nós vamos aonde quisermos..."

* * *

_"Somos tão jovens" _

* * *

**Fim**

16 de abril de 2005  
01:30 PM

_Dedicada a minha querida amiga Dana Norram (Feliz aniversário BEM adiantado!). Obrigado por ter ameaçado minha integridade física caso eu não terminasse esta fanfic. EU GANHEI DE VOCÊ! (insira risada maléfica)_

* * *


End file.
